


Loyalty

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Love [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Loyalty, Platonic Relationships, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Hijikata Toshirou dies alone, never married. But it wasn't that he didn't know what love was or how to show it.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kondou Isao, Hijikata Toshirou & Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou & Yamazaki Sagaru, Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba
Series: Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> They might be a bunch of fools sometimes, but they're his fools.

When Hijikata Toshirou died, no one questioned why he died single. He was a workaholic with no time or interest in romance, they all agreed. It was no surprise!

And they were right. 

He was a workaholic. His job, or the Shinsengumi rather, meant everything to him. He devoted his whole life, his soul, and his future to being the best right hand man he could be. 

He didn't have any interest or time for the romantic as well. In fact, he just overall didn't get romantic stuff. If you care about someone, you don't have to make a fuss about it. Show them in your own way. It's not a contest and the over the top gestures were more awkward than sweet. 

But they were wrong when they said he didn't know what love was.

He loved Mitsuba, loved to see her smile. He wanted to see her laugh, and live happily with someone who could treat her well. So he broke her heart so she could find that someone.

He loved the Shinsengumi. It was full of rowdy country samurai who couldn't really care less about thier job to protect the peace. They we're supposedly the government's dogs; he knew none of them were quite that tame.

He even loved Sougo despite his repeated attempts to assassinate him. Sure the little jerk was a pain in the neck in both the literal and figurative ways, but he was like a little brother to him. And he was family, like the rest of the group. Even if he hated the amount of near deth experiences and property damage the brat brought with him, Toshirou still loved him somehow.

And most of all, he loved his best friend and general. Nobody else could pull a group of misfits like them together and make a functional police force out of them. But he brought them together and made a semi-functional police force, and that was close enough. Nobody else could order them to do half the stupid things they did. And nobody ever did, really.

Nobody else could be half as sincere but over the top with thier affections and actions. Nobody else could see the good in others like he did. Nobody else had the same kind and noble soul. 

Kondo Isao was the person Hijikata Toshirou loved and trusted the most. 

He didn't die unmarried because he didn't know love. Despite how he seemed, he was more than full of it. He just showed it his actions, in his complete devotion and loyalty to those he cared for.

He died alone, because he loved so much more than he would ever say.


End file.
